


偷吃水蜜桃

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 我不太会使用道具但是我迷恋你高潮后的餍足样子





	偷吃水蜜桃

试衣间的帘子被拉开条小小的缝，张艺兴探出脑袋，头发有些乱。LAY抱臂站着和他一帘之隔。也不知道甜甜这会儿身上穿衣服没有，他想，食指刮了下张艺兴的鼻尖。张艺兴张了张嘴，欲言又止地看哥哥的嘴唇，咽了口口水，再看哥哥的下半身。“哥哥……”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“进来，帮帮我……”这句话说得软声软气。明明是对着LAY讲的，听着像是张艺兴在冲着他耳朵吹气儿。LAY也舔了舔嘴唇，由着他伸来白白的手指发出邀请。

他的甜甜果然不着片缕。LAY勾了勾嘴角，眼睛放光，侧过脸去亲张艺兴的酒窝和耳朵。他仍然被白白的手指牵着。它们牵着LAY抚过因为大口呼吸而起伏的胸口，然后在肚脐眼周围打转画圈。往下，往下是张艺兴勃起的性器。他交叠哥哥的手指，先是握住，再是撸动，想的全是LAY射精时候的餍足表情。

张艺兴不敢叫得大声，憋红了眼埋在LAY肩窝里唔唔嗯嗯。哥哥还啃他的脖子。哥哥还推开他的手去扣更里更深处的小穴。小穴含了根细线，牵连嗡嗡震动的跳蛋。另一头弯弯绕绕到紫色的开关。

张艺兴湿着眼睛向LAY示好，亲吻哥哥的嘴唇请求不要。LAY也回吻他，和他唇舌交缠，吞吃口水，喊着他甜甜地同时将档位推到了最高。“啊……啊……嗯……哈啊……”感觉像是突然过了电，张艺兴直被高频率的震动震得双腿发软。性器前端开始冒出水儿，他知道自己不肖片刻就会被跳蛋操射。可张艺兴不想要这样。“太快了……呜、呜嗯……”他难耐地摇了摇头，软软搂住LAY的脖子，宛如寄生似地，是被欺负狠了。“哥哥……不、不要……啊……”张艺兴嗓音发颤，生害怕他们的白日宣淫让别人听见。LAY倒是听出些嗲。一边拿性器戳弄穴口，“一直在往外冒啊，甜甜的淫水，往下滴呢。”一边对着张艺兴的耳朵说些下流话。“馋坏了吧……”

“这间有人？”门帘之外脚步靠近，有人要求职员立马换一件大码的来。“那边空着，用那间吧。”隔壁在说这个颜色能称得肤色白皙好看。张艺兴抖了一下，顺遂哥哥的意思软着发嗲。“唔……不要……欺、欺负我了……啊……哥哥……哈啊……”他一字三喘。“插我吧……哥哥……插我……”LAY为他轻轻吻去额头上薄薄的汗，托起细白长腿，将性器顶入含着跳蛋的小穴开始大力侵犯。

“呵……”LAY长长呼了口气，在张艺兴的腿上留下揉捏指印。性器顶着跳蛋更里更深，快速震动使他几乎抽插几下就要失守精关。“甜甜……”他舔张艺兴的脖子，是伸一小截儿舌尖由下往上，很色情地舔。如此反复，张艺兴只得哑着喉咙呜嘤呜嘤地喊。“啊……嗯……老公……”LAY便以打桩似地操干好好儿回应他，囊袋拍在臀肉上啪啪啪。恨不得跟着性器一并到湿热的小穴当中体会一把。“我在呢，甜甜……”小穴也跟它主人一样会吸。张艺兴吮着哥哥的舌头不放，小穴吮着LAY的性器一口一口全部吃下。性交处尽被张艺兴夹不住的淫水儿淋得狼狈不堪了。

“啊、啊……哈啊……唔……”张艺兴后仰起脖子，抱着哥哥的肩膀迎着抽插频率一挺一夹，扭腰摆胯。“哼……高了……高了……”他先LAY一步到达高潮。性器颤抖着喷出三股奶白精液才算完成射精。张艺兴满脸都是餍足的表情。“啊……啊……老公……好、好舒服……”小穴才经历过一次极致快感，加之仍被性器顶在深处的跳蛋作乱，张艺兴再次起了频临高潮的反应。他舔了舔嘴唇，含着哥哥的性器主动摆起臀。

他的小穴夹着跳蛋又开始吸了。LAY刚才就已经被那小穴在高潮的时候夹得舒爽得不像话。“甜甜……”他这会儿想的只有射精，射精，通通、通通射进他的甜甜的肚子里。LAY插他插得红了眼，钉着熟透小穴进行大开大合地操干，干得张艺兴呜嗯哭湿了眼。“呀……啊、啊……嗯……”张艺兴又射了点儿东西出来，同时闭眼接受着来自哥哥的精液浇灌，一股接一股浇得他手指尖儿都在发颤。跳蛋终于被停了下来。他长长呼了口气，讲话的样子看起来特别地懒。“嗯……唔……老公的……”张艺兴低头摸摸自己明显鼓起来的肚子，才抬眼跟LAY黏黏地索要亲吻。“好棒喔……”

真想让他怀孕。


End file.
